<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Особые таланты by demiurzhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559760">Особые таланты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe'>demiurzhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Log Horizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurzhe/pseuds/demiurzhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мариэль предлагает устроить в Акихабаре фестиваль творчества. Весь город увлекается подготовкой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Идея!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А помните, как мы устраивали конкурсы на форуме игры? — вдруг спросила Мариэль.<br/>      Хотя очкарики её иногда жутко пугали, именно в их компании ей приходили в голову самые интересные идеи. Сегодня Сироэ вместе с Наоцугу зашли в гости в Альянс Полумесяца, чтобы, как это часто бывало, выпить чаю и поболтать с Мариэль и Генриеттой.<br/>      — Помню! — сразу же оживился Наоцугу. — Мне особенно нравились конкурсы рисунков и косплея! Особенно с девушками, у которых были видны…<br/>      — Которые были не вполне одеты, — перебила его Генриетта. — Мне больше нравились конкурсы текстов, иногда можно было совершенно случайно обнаружить очень талантливых авторов.<br/>      — А что насчёт тебя, Сироэ?<br/>      От вопроса Мариэль Сироэ вздрогнул, поставил чашку чая на стол и задумался.<br/>      — Я почти не заходил в раздел игр, — признался он. — Меня больше интересовали технические обсуждения. Хотя пару раз я, помнится, читал работы своих знакомых. А к чему ты спрашиваешь?<br/>      — Я подумала, что мы могли бы устроить фестиваль с конкурсами талантов! — радостно сообщила Мариэль. — Сейчас мы можем сделать это его с огромным размахом. По-настоящему, не на форуме! Уверена, что среди нас много талантливых людей. Представляете, мы сделаем выставку картин, поэтические чтения, ярмарку рукоделия, конкурс косплея…<br/>      — Косплея? — иронично переспросила Генриетта. — Ты уверена, что человек в косплее будет принципиально отличаться от человека без косплея?<br/>      Мариэль замерла с открытым ртом и задумалась. Действительно, они в некотором смысле косплеили своих персонажей из «Elder Tale», а условности мира позволяли им носить крайне нестандартные одеяния в повседневной жизни.<br/>      — Хм… Тогда, может, конкурс тематических костюмов? — предложил Наоцугу.<br/>      — Ага, — Генриетта, как ты сказала? — с не вполне одетыми женщинами? — усмехнулся Сироэ.<br/>      — Именно! — довольно подтвердил Наоцугу.<br/>      — А как быть с тем самым конкурсом текстов? — спросила Генриетта. — Стихи можно зачитывать вслух, а с большими текстами так не получится.<br/>      — Их можно напечатать, — предложил Сироэ. — Печатные книги в этом мире есть, а значит, есть и печатные станки. Если нет — сделаем, всем на пользу будет.<br/>      — А мангу мы сможем напечатать? — снова оживился Наоцугу.<br/>      — Если её кто-нибудь нарисует, то сможем.<br/>      — А эротическую мангу?<br/>      — Если её кто-нибудь нарисует, — повторил Сироэ, улыбнувшись.<br/>      Наоцугу всем своим видом показал, что он будет просто счастлив от такого развития событий.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Круглый стол</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через пару дней идею фестиваля озвучили на заседании Круглого Стола.<br/>      — Мне кажется, творчество многим поможет расслабиться и найти себе увлекательное занятие, — добавил Сироэ после того, как Мариэль описала все свои соображения. — Это даже может оказать терапевтический эффект.<br/>      — Пф-ф-ф, какой эффект? — Айзек ещё с первых слов Мариэль был настроен скептически. — Да, я знаю, что мои ребята сочиняют какие-то там истории, но это не более чем фантазии.<br/>      — Суть именно в том, чтобы выразить свои фантазии в творчестве, — заметил Красти.<br/>      — И как это поможет?<br/>      — Это может отвлечь людей от грустных мыслей, принести им радость и новых друзей, — предположил Содзиро.<br/>      — А ещё это может принести выгоду… — мечтательно протянул Карасин, который, похоже, уже продумывал, чем его гильдия будет торговать на фестивале.<br/>      — Я видел поделки своих подчинённых, и не уверен, что это стоит показывать всем подряд, — нахмурившись, сказал Мититака.<br/>      — А что они делали? — живо заинтересовался Родерик.<br/>      — Как бы так сказать… — Мититака задумался, потирая подбородок. — Фигурки с очень выразительными физиологическими подробностями.<br/>      — А-а-а, — Родерик, похоже, был разочарован.<br/>      — В твоей гильдии такого не делают?<br/>      — Практически нет, это слишком скучно, — отмахнулся Родерик.<br/>      — Мы можем контролировать то, что приносят на фестиваль, — предложил Айнс. — Если подвергать всё тщательной проверке, на всеобщее обозрение пойдёт только самое лучшее.<br/>      — Но это не отвечает духу старых конкурсов! — возмутилась Мариэль. — Всегда можно было приносить что угодно, а посетители сами решали, в какой раздел им заходить и что читать.<br/>      — Кстати, как можно выбрать «лучшее»? — заметил Красти. — Не думаю, что среди нас много опытных литературных и художественных критиков.<br/>      — Не обязательно выбирать лучшее, но надо выбирать достойное! — заявил Айзек. — Какой смысл во всех этих пописульках, если они ничему не учат? Если какой-то этот ваш «терапевтический эффект» и бывает, то только от классической литературы. <br/>      — Но ведь искусство должно не только поучать, оно должно радоватьи приносить наслаждение, — возразил Содзиро.<br/>      — Искусство должно менять мир, — добавил Родерик.<br/>      — Подожди, поделки твоей гильдии — это те жуткие щупальца, которые ты показывал на той неделе? — внезапно вспомнил Мититака.<br/>      — Я же объяснял — это абстрактная инсталляция!<br/>      Между гильдмастерами завязался оживлённый спор о сути и цели искусства, а заодно о том, кому и в какой обстановке можно показывать инсталляции гильдии Родерика. Красти с интересом наблюдал за развитием событий, не вмешиваясь. Сироэ сидел, закрыв глаза, и, казалось, был вовсе не заинтересован в происходящем. Когда аргументы спорщиков начали повторяться и смешиваться с переходами на личности, он резко встал, что заставило присутствующих замолчать.<br/>      — Я думаю, нам стоит сделать некоторые важные выводы, — твёрдо сказал Сироэ, поправляя очки. — Во-первых, нужно признать, что мы не на форуме игры, и нельзя слепо воспроизводить правила, которые работали там. Во-вторых, стоит помнить, что среди приключенцев много детей, да и просто тех, кто идёт на фестивали развлекаться, а не проверять свою психику на прочность. Однако, в-третьих, глупо было бы ограничивать чьи-либо творческие порывы. Решение всех проблем видится мне в том, чтобы разделить фестиваль на несколько тематических частей. При этом, гхм, сложные для восприятия инсталляции и прочие творения неоднозначного содержания будут вынесены на отдельные закрытые площадки. По всей видимости, нам стоит закрыть их для детей. Айзек, твоя гильдия справится с этим?<br/>      — А кого надо будет защищать — детей от щупалец или щупальца от детей? — поинтересовался Айзек в ответ.<br/>      — Людей, не разбирающихся в искусстве, от гнева Родерика, — ехидно заметил Красти.<br/>      — Получается, нам всё-таки надо будет проводить проверки? — спросил Айнс.<br/>      — Я думаю, мы можем положиться на сознательность приключенцев, — ответил Сироэ. — В крайнем случае, если кто-то не разберётся в правилах, мы всегда можем прямо на фестивале отправить автора вместе с его творчеством в нужную зону.<br/>      — Насильно? — заинтересовался Красти.<br/>      — Настойчиво и убедительно, — поправил его Сироэ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. У всех есть таланты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не прошло и пары дней, как идеей фестиваля загорелась вся Акихабара.<br/>      — Я просто поражаюсь тому, как все увлеклись! — с удивлением и восторгом рассказывала Мариэль, когда они с Генриеттой и Риз пришли выпить чаю к принцессе Ленессии. — На форуме никогда не было такой активности. А сейчас буквально весь город завален черновиками будущих великих творений!<br/>      — Для меня это тем более в новинку. Как вы знаете, люди Земли никогда не занимались… творчеством, — сдержанно сказала принцесса.<br/>      — А вы хотели бы попробовать? — спросила Риз.<br/>      Ленессия смутилась и прикрыла лицо рукой.<br/>      — Что вы, у меня нет таких талантов, как у вас, — ответила она, глядя в сторону.<br/>      — Ой, да как будто мы тут все гении какие-то! — отмахнулась Мариэль. — Идея фестиваля как раз в том, чтобы попробовать себя в чём-то новом.<br/>      — Может, именно поэтому он стал так популярен именно сейчас? — предположила Генриетта.<br/>      — Что ты имеешь в виду?<br/>      Генриетта ненадолго задумалась, поправляя очки.<br/>      — Я всегда считала, что у меня нет никаких талантов, — призналась она. — Даже когда у меня что-то получалось, мне говорили: «Зачем ты тратишь на это время? Займись чем-нибудь серьёзным». Со временем я и сама стала верить, что мне не нужны никакие увлечения. Думаю, среди нас много тех, кто ушёл с головой игру, потому что их жизнь была, мягко говоря, не слишком весёлой.<br/>      — Хм, ты, наверное, права, — согласилась Мариэль. — Я совершенно не задумывалась об этом. Для меня игра — это способ пообщаться с кучей новых людей из разных мест. И придумать с ними что-нибудь классное!<br/>      — Да уж, по тебе заметно, — усмехнулась Генриетта.<br/>      — Но всё-таки мне не очень понятно, почему все так рьяно начали готовиться, — задумчиво сказала Риз. — Я согласна, что многие подавляют в себе творческие порывы, считая себя бездарностями или опасаясь реакции окружающих. Но почему эти страхи перестали работать сейчас?<br/>      — Всё изменилось, — коротко ответила Генриетта.<br/>      — Нам всем пришлось срочно привыкать к новой жизни, — грустно добавила Мариэль. — Здесь многое совсем по-другому, и совершенно невозможно было остаться таким же, каким был раньше.<br/>      Ленессия вежливо кашлянула, показывая, что ей тоже есть что сказать, но воспитание не позволяет ей просто вклиниться в диалог.<br/>      — Для меня жизнь изменилась не так сильно, как для вас, — осторожно сказала она, — но я, кажется, понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Для нас, людей Земли, образ жизни приключенцев кажется чем-то совершенно другим, полностью отличающимся от нашего уклада. Хотя многим из нас нравится то, как вы живёте, и хотелось бы так же путешествовать по всему миру, узнавать новое, колдовать и сражаться, никто не готов рискнуть, бросить всё и рвануть навстречу приключениям. Думаю, это связано с ощущением, что ты останешься один против всего мира. Мне самой было очень страшно уезжать из замка — я практически не видела мир за его пределами. Но сейчас, когда я знаю, что в сложной ситуации мне обязательно помогут, меня не пугает то, о чём я раньше даже подумать не могла.<br/>      — Ах, принцесса, ты такая милая! — Мариэль от избытка чувств повисла у неё на шее. — Конечно, мы всегда тебя поддержим!<br/>      — Да, у тебя действительно похожая ситуация, — согласилась Генриетта. — Наверное, поэтому многие и готовы открывать новое. Если уж мы поддерживали друг друга, когда вся наша жизнь изменилась, то уж наверняка не станем плевать друг другу в душу из-за неудачных творческих экспериментов.<br/>      — А я всё-таки немного побаиваюсь, — призналась Риз.<br/>      — Тогда, может, откроем какой-нибудь творческий кружок? — предложила Мариэль. — Например, рисования. И будем все вместе учиться рисовать!<br/>      — Что-то вроде кружков, кажется, уже есть. Я слышала, что в нашей гильдии есть люди, которые пишут рассказы и вместе обсуждают их.<br/>      — Ого! — восхитилась Мариэль. — Я думала, что D.D.D. — уж-жасно суровая гильдия и ничего такого там быть не может.<br/>      — Ой, да что ты! — улыбнулась Риз. — То, что в гильдию берут только очень хороших игроков, не означает, что мы все — унылые зануды!<br/>      — Значит, и у тебя найдутся какие-нибудь таланты, — уверенно заявила Мариэль. — Нужно только попробовать!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Юные писатели</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тоя, в отличие от старших товарищей, долго не сомневался и сразу решил написать героическую историю с битвами и превозмоганием.<br/>      — Я уже всё продумал! — уверенно объяснял он сестре. — На деревню нападает дракон, и простой деревенский парень всех спасает!<br/>      — В одиночку? — с сомнением спросила Минори.<br/>      — Ну да! Он же настоящий герой!<br/>      — Даже герой с максимальным уровнем не сможет победить рейд-босса такого уровня, как дракон, — покачала головой Минори. — Разве что это очень маленький дракончик.<br/>      — Разумеется, должен быть большой! Ты просто не понимаешь всей сути, — возмутился Тоя.<br/>      — Мой дорогой друг, я прекрасно понимаю тебя! — с восторгом поддержал его Руди. — Настоящий герой должен быть невероятно силён и неописуемо прекрасен, чтобы драконы падали замертво, лишь увидев его! Я вижу его таким: в длинном развевающемся плаще, со светлыми кудрявыми локонами, с глубокими выразительными глазами… И он обязательно должен быть магом! Чтобы волшебство струилось вокруг него, зажигая любовь в сердцах людей!<br/>      Исудзу захихикала, глядя на увлёкшегося Руди, явно описывавшего светлый образ самого себя.<br/>      — И что же он будет делать со всеми влюблёнными в него? — поинтересовалась она.<br/>      — Нести свет в их жизнь! — уверенно заявил Руди.<br/>      — Ох, ну да, как я не догадалась, — прыснула Исудзу.<br/>      — Ты что, не веришь?<br/>      — Верю, верю! Просто представила, как ты… То есть, как твой герой будет отбиваться от влюблённых в него мужчин.<br/>      Руди снисходительно отмахнулся:<br/>      — Истинно прекрасный герой не влюбляет в себя, а своим примером заставляет других смотреть на мир с любовью.<br/>      — Но разве не было бы классно, если бы тебя все любили? — спросила Исудзу.<br/>      — Мне кажется, это будет очень тяжело, — скромно заметила Сэрара.<br/>      — А если бы ты писала историю, то каким бы был твой главный герой? — заинтересовалась Исудзу.<br/>      — Это была бы очень красивая девушка, — мечтательно закатила глаза Сэрара. — У неё было бы очень много друзей, которые постоянно приходили бы к ней пить чай с печеньем.<br/>      — А как же свет любви? — вклинился Руди.<br/>      Исудзу шикнула на него, но Сэрара, витавшая в своих фантазиях, ответила без смущения:<br/>      — Думаю, у неё был бы человек, с которым у неё была бы настоящая взаимная любовь. Они долго просто дружили бы, не решаясь признаться друг другу в своих чувствах, а потом произошло бы что-то такое, что заставило бы их понять, что они не могут друг без друга. И тогда он бы признался ей в любви, и она бы его поцеловала, и они бы поженились, а потом… а потом…<br/>      Минори деликатно кашлянула, и Сэрара, почти потерявшая связь с реальностью, внезапно осознала, что её рассуждения слышат все друзья.<br/>      — Ой! — она залилась краской. — Не обращайте внимания, это просто сюжет для рассказа, ничего такого, я вовсе об этом не думаю!<br/>      — Не волнуйся так, — Минори взяла испуганно тараторящую Сэрару за руку. — Мы именно так и поняли, правда?<br/>      Она строго зыркнула на остальных, и все согласно закивали.<br/>      — Я думаю, тебе стоит попробовать выразить свои идеи в рассказе, — продолжила она. — У тебя очень добрые и красивые фантазии, их будет очень тепло и уютно читать.<br/>      — Ой, да это просто девчачьи сопли! — брякнул Тоя и тут же получил по голове от Исудзу.<br/>      — Это не сопли, это романтическая драма, — строго поправила его Минори. — И зря ты смеёшься — мне кажется, твоим замыслам как раз драмы и не хватает.<br/>      — Ты что, хочешь сказать, что у моего настоящего героя обязательно должна быть возлюбленная? Пф, глупости.<br/>      — Нет, это герой должен быть объектом душевных терзаний множества прекрасных дев! — заявил Руди.<br/>      — Стойте, стойте! — замахала рукой Минори. — Драма не обязана быть любовной! Тоя, напомни, пожалуйста, про кого ты хотел написать свою историю?<br/>      — Про простого деревенского парня, который побеждает дракона.<br/>      — У него есть семья или друзья?<br/>      — Наверное, есть. Я не думал об этом.<br/>      — Представь, что у него есть семья. Мама, папа и, может быть, сестра.<br/>      — Так, — Тоя закрыл глаза, старательно воображая.<br/>      — И вот, допустим, дракон первый раз налетает на деревню. Для героя это неожиданность, и в первый момент он не знает, как с ним бороться.<br/>      — Почему? Он же настоящий герой!<br/>      — Хорошо. Но он, скажем, спит. А дракон уже налетел, начал жечь дома и убивать людей.<br/>      — Какой ужас! — пискнула Сэрара.<br/>      — И когда герой проснулся от шума, — продолжила Минори, — он увидел, что кто-то из его близких людей уже погиб. Например, сестра.<br/>      Тоя нахмурился.<br/>      — Поэтому он не просто побеждает дракона, он мстит за тех, кого дракон уже убил. Тогда читателю будет ближе и понятнее твой герой, его эмоции и переживания.<br/>      — Хм. Я понял тебя. Пожалуй, ты права. Но я не уверен, что смогу это описать.<br/>      — Может, вам попробовать написать вашу историю вместе? — предложила Сэрара.<br/>      Тоя и Минори переглянулись.<br/>      — Мне очень нравится, когда Тоя рассказывает про приключения и битвы, у него очень интересно получается! — продолжила Сэрара. — А у тебя, Минори, гораздо лучше выходит понимать глубокие переживания. Поэтому вы можете совместить ваши таланты!<br/>      — По крайней мере, попробовать точно нужно! — ответил Тоя.<br/>      — Давайте так: мы все что-нибудь напишем, а в следующий раз соберёмся и обсудим, у кого что получилось, — предложила Исудзу.<br/>      — А про что ты будешь писать? — спросила её Сэрара.<br/>      Исудзу отмахнулась, неоднозначно улыбаясь.<br/>      — Увидите. Думаю, вам понравится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Клубы по интересам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мариэль, выразившая желание познакомиться с творческим кружком гильдии D.D.D., удивилась ещё сильнее, когда узнала, что руководит им лично Миса.<br/>      — Я её опасаюсь, — призналась она, когда Риз вела её по коридорам. — Она такая строгая!<br/>      — Ты права, она очень серьёзно себя ведёт, — согласилась Риз. — К ней нужно привыкнуть. Ты из-за этого отказалась идти прямо на собрание творческого клуба?<br/>      — Угу, у меня ощущение, что там всё будет очень сурово!<br/>      Риз живо представила себе Мису, бьющую линейкой по пальцам каждого, кто посмел ошибиться, и улыбнулась.<br/>      — Думаю, ты неправильно представляешь себе методы Мисы. Она вовсе не злая.<br/>      — Ох, постараюсь поверить… Но ведь это не единственная проблема. По-моему, неправильно вот так сходу вламываться в компанию людей, давно знакомых друг с другом по гильдии. Мне хочется сначала побольше узнать о том, чем они занимаются.<br/>      — Да, мне тоже интересно. Вот сейчас и выясним.<br/>      Риз распахнула перед Мариэль одну из дверей.<br/>      — Заходи. В этой комнате мы ведём дела гильдии, так что не обращай внимание на небольшой бардак.<br/>      Мариэль огляделась и вздрогнула. У D.D.D. было гораздо больше бумаг, чем у Альянса Полумесяца.<br/>      — Я бы никогда не справилась с таким количеством документов! Они меня пугают!<br/>      — Ну так и не придавай им значения! — раздался радостный голос. — Привет, Мариэль!<br/>      — Ой, Надзуна! — Мариэль обрадовалась, увидев не только строгую Мису, но и хорошую знакомую из Бригады Западного Ветра. — Здравствуй! А что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>      — Как и ты — зашла поговорить про творческий кружок, — ответила та.<br/>      — Ты тоже хочешь присоединиться? — заинтересовалась Мариэль.<br/>      — Нет, мы обсуждаем опыт организации клубов, — пояснила Миса.<br/>      — Именно. У нас в Бригаде Западного Ветра тоже есть творческая компания.<br/>      — Ого! И чем вы занимаетесь? — заинтересовалась Мариэль.<br/>      — Всем подряд! — уверенно заявила Надзуна. — Впрочем, наши девочки больше всего любят рисовать.<br/>      — А у нас предпочитают писать, — заметила Миса.<br/>      — Поэтому мы обсуждаем, не сделать ли кружки тематическими. Тогда те, кто предпочитает выражать себя в тексте, будут приходить к D.D.D., а любители изобразительного искусства соберутся у нас.<br/>      — Замечательная идея! — обрадовалась Мариэль. — Ох, и как мне теперь выбрать, к кому из вас пойти?<br/>      — А ты раньше занималась чем-нибудь? — спросила Риз.<br/>      — Хм, я никогда серьёзно не посвящала себя творчеству, — задумалась Мариэль. — Точно! Я занималась оформлением плакатов в школе! Получается, мне больше подойдёт рисование.<br/>      — Вот и славно! В Бригаде тебе всегда будут рады.<br/>      — Но раз уж мы тут, мне всё равно хотелось бы узнать, чем занимаются в D.D.D. Вы сочиняете вместе? Или обсуждаете творчество друг друга? О чём у вас пишут? Вы сами придумываете идеи или даёте друг другу задания?<br/>      Миса подняла руку, останавливая поток вопросов Мариэль.<br/>      — В основном мы пишем сами, а потом собираемся вместе, читаем и высказываем мнение. Интересы у всех разные, так что мы часто собираемся не всем клубом, а небольшими кружками людей со сходными идеями. Впрочем, я стараюсь не позволять участникам замыкаться на чём-то одном — мы обязательно знакомимся с мыслями друг друга и за счёт этого открываем для себя новое.<br/>      — А про что ты пишешь?<br/>      Миса замялась.<br/>      — У меня своеобразные интересы. Я редко показываю то, что пишу.<br/>      — Это те идеи, которые мы иногда обсуждаем в этой комнате? — уточнила Риз.<br/>      — Да, именно они.<br/>      — Это что-то очень личное? Ничего страшного, ты не обязана рассказывать, — заверила её Мариэль.<br/>      — Что же это может быть… — протянула Надзуна, которая не так сильно заботилась о чужом комфорте. — Насилие? Расчленёнка? Копрофилия?<br/>      Миса и Риз переглянулись.<br/>      — Вы и такое рисуете в вашем клубе? — уточнила Миса.<br/>      — А почему бы и нет? — пожала плечами Надзуна.<br/>      — Что ж, возможно, я и правда зря переживаю. В общем… Это истории о любви между мужчинами.<br/>      — Замечательно! — тут же воскликнула Надзуна. — Приходи к нам, мы нарисуем тебе какие хочешь иллюстрации!<br/>      — Вам такое нравится?<br/>      — Разумеется. Или ты думаешь, что в Бригаде сплошь романтические барышни, фантазирующие о розовых принцессах? Не смеши мои уши!<br/>      Мариэль, некоторое время сидевшая в задумчивости, оживилась.<br/>      — Точно! Я вспомнила! Я читала такую мангу в старших классах!<br/>      — И как? — заинтересовалась Надзуна.<br/>      — Мы с девочками несколько месяцев постоянно обсуждали, кто из наших мальчиков в кого влюблён!<br/>      — В смысле, влюблён в кого-то из других мальчиков? — уточнила Миса.<br/>      — Именно!<br/>      С радостным смехом девушки начали вспоминать истории из собственной жизни, делиться прочитанными сюжетами и сочинять собственные. Особое веселье началось, когда разговор дошёл до членов Круглого Стола. В разгар бурной дискуссии о том, чем занимаются гильдмастера, пока их никто не видит, дверь внезапно открылась.<br/>      — Готовитесь к фестивалю? — поинтересовался Красти у притихших девушек.<br/>      — Вроде того, — уклончиво ответила Миса.<br/>      — Мне нужны отчёты за последний месяц.<br/>      — Всё лежит вон на той полке. Вам помочь?<br/>      — Нет, спасибо, я разберусь.<br/>      Красти открыл верхнюю папку и начал перебирать листы, ища нужный документ. Девушки молчали.<br/>      — Не обращайте на меня внимание, — наконец сказал Красти. — Можете обсуждать дальше то, на чём остановились. Меня это не побеспокоит.<br/>      — А вы знаете, что про вас пишут рассказы? — вдруг смело спросила Надзуна.<br/>      Риз зашикала на неё, но Красти ничуть не смутился и любезно ответил:<br/>      — Да, и даже некоторые читал.<br/>      — И что вы о них думаете?<br/>      — Многие авторы довольно плохо представляют себе военную стратегию и взаимодействие в гильдиях, — усмехнулся Красти. — Если бы я был таким командиром, каким меня описывают, D.D.D. распалась бы после первого же боя.<br/>      — Именно! — с жаром поддержала его Миса. — Я тоже так считаю! Я в своих рассказах стараюсь показать, как на самом деле всё обстоит в таких гильдиях, как наша. То, что про вас пишут, просто невозможно читать! Там всё совершенно не похоже на правду!<br/>      — Почему? Некоторые вполне убедительные бывают. — Красти, наконец, нашёл нужные бумаги и захлопнул папку. — Например, постельные сцены с моим участием вполне реалистичны.<br/>      Мариэль, Миса и Риз замерли. Надзуна оживилась:<br/>      — Ой, а вы знаете, говорят, что из всех членов Круглого Стола вы самый страстный в постели!<br/>      Красти остановился у двери и задумался.<br/>      — Хм. Не знаю. Айзек тоже довольно хорош.<br/>      И вышел из комнаты.<br/>      — Вот, я так и знала, что он нормально к этому относится! — обрадовалась Надзуна.<br/>      — Это да, — согласилась Риз. — Но ты осознала, что он только что сказал?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Кому-то и такое нравится</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как ты думаешь, с нашим гильдмастером всё будет в порядке? — озабоченно спросил Прометей.<br/>      Динкурон обернулся. Вильям сидел, обложившись бумагами, с выражением крайнего отчаянья на лице.<br/>      Пару недель назад Сироэ связался с Вильямом и предложил гильдии Серебряного Меча тоже поучаствовать в фестивале. И хотя в Сусукино эта идея не вызвала такого бурного энтузиазма, как в Акихабаре, несколько приключенцев всё-таки решили тряхнуть стариной.<br/>      — Не уверен, — покачал головой Динкурон. — Он твёрдо решил лично прочитать всё перед отправкой в Акибу, и, насколько я знаю, там много… странных вещей.<br/>      — Да уж. Я не ожидал, что он возьмёт наше творчество под личный контроль, — Прометей вздохнул. — Мои опусы ему точно не стоило бы читать.<br/>      Сидевший за соседним столом Демикас залпом допил пиво, с размаху поставил кружку на стол, встал и направился к Вильяму.<br/>      — Эй, Вильям… Вильям!<br/>      Демикас хлопнул по столу, и Вильям, вздрогнув, наконец отвлёкся от текста.<br/>      — Ты уверен, что тебе нужно всё это читать? — строго поинтересовался Демикас.<br/>      — Я хочу быть уверен, что в Акибу отправится только достойное, — грустно ответил Вильям.<br/>      — Слушай сюда. Ты от этого творчества, — Демикас схватил со стола несколько случайных листов и потряс ими, — совсем с лица спал. Твои ребята переживают. Им нужен психически здоровый гильдмастер, а вовсе не высокая оценка их творчества.<br/>      Вильям вздохнул и что-то невнятно простонал, закрыв лицо руками.<br/>      — Про что там хоть пишут? — спросил Демикас, и, не дожидаясь ответа, посмотрел на листы, которые держал в руках. — Выстрел, перекат, выстрел из укрытия… крит… данж… ДД… дамаг… Да нормальный текст, что ты так напрягаешься?<br/>      Вильям отнял одну руку от лица, пошарил по столу и протянул Демикасу несколько листов.<br/>      — «Теперь они были на равных: полуголые, в тонких штанах, сплетясь руками и ногами», — прочитал Демикас. — Что это?<br/>      — Читай дальше, — тихо сказал Вильям.<br/>      Демикас углубился в чтение, всё больше хмурясь. Дочитав, он сел напротив Вильяма, аккуратно положил листы на стол и задумался, подперев голову рукой.<br/>      — Ну, бывают и такие рассказы, — наконец сказал он. — Я не фанат, конечно, но знаю, что кому-то нравится. А про мужчин с женщинами тут есть? Или, может, про женщин с женщинами?<br/>      Вильям уронил голову на стол.<br/>      — Пока мне попадались только мужики, — глухо ответил он.<br/>      — Ясно, — Демикас потёр подбородок. — Тогда просто смирись.<br/>      — Почему ты так спокойно к этому относишься? — резко вскинулся Вильям.<br/>      — Я много к чему спокойно отношусь, — пожал плечами Демикас.<br/>      — Да уж. Судя по тому, что творили отморозки из твоей гильдии, ты вообще не напрягаешься.<br/>      — Эй! Вот не надо тут припоминать! Мы вообще о другом. Ты слишком много на себя берёшь и переживаешь по пустякам.<br/>      — Мы говорим о том, что происходит в моей гильдии! — взвился Вильям, резко вставая.<br/>      — Тише, тише, — шикнул Демикас. — Не пугай народ.<br/>      Действительно, после того, как Вильям резко повысил голос, в таверне стало очень тихо. Все напряжённо смотрели и пытались понять, о чём идёт разговор за их столом. Вильям медленно сел на место.<br/>      — Твои ребята не бегают по городу и не режут людей, если уж тебе так хочется уязвить меня и сравнить с Бригантией, — сдержанно продолжил Демикас. — То, что написано здесь — это фантазии. Не принимай их так близко к сердцу.<br/>      Вильям глубоко вздохнул.<br/>      — Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Но, чёрт возьми, я не хочу отправлять в Акибу непонятно что!<br/>      — Так попроси кого-нибудь из гильдии почитать за тебя. Эй, вы, ушастые! — Демикас обернулся и поманил рукой Прометея и Динкурона. — Вы разбираетесь во всей мути, что тут написана?<br/>      — Да, кое-что понимаем, — подтвердил Динкурон.<br/>      — Тут есть и наше творчество, — сдержанно добавил Прометей.<br/>      — Тогда возьмите вот это всё, внимательно изучите и решите, стоит ли отправлять это в Акибу.<br/>      Демикас начал собирать все листы в кучу, но Вильям остановил его.<br/>      — Пожалуй, я всё-таки почитаю часть текстов сам. Таких… нормальных.<br/>      Вильям взял несколько скреплённых листов.<br/>      — Вот! Вот это почитаю. Тут про сражения, — объяснил он Демикасу. — Только почему написано «PWP»? Должно быть «PvP», «player versus player». Ошиблись, должно быть.<br/>      — Нет, тут всё правильно, это расшифровывается по-другому… — начал было объяснять Динкурон, но не успел — Вильям уже смело открыл рассказ на середине.<br/>      — Так как оно расшифровывается? — спросил Демикас, глядя на меняющегося в лице Вильяма.<br/>      — «Porn without plot», порнография без сюжета, — ответил Прометей.<br/>      Вильям молча уронил голову на стол.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Повод задуматься</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Приближался фестиваль, и настроение в Акихабаре менялось. Восторг первых дней уступил место деловитости подготовки. Из всех идей и набросков отбирали лучшее, доводили до ума и оформляли. Многие нервничали, но охвативший весь город ажиотаж заряжал смелостью творческого пыла даже самых стеснительных.<br/>      Среди магазинчиков Восьмого Торгового Ряда появилась типография, в которой начали печатать сборники рассказов и манги для фестиваля. Карасин, хоть и любил следить за всеми делами своей гильдии, категорически не успевал читать всё, что приносили авторы, но зато охотно отдавал почитать первые отпечанные копии всем знакомым. Узнав об этом, Айзек сразу попросил что-нибудь с интересными приключениями. Уже через пару дней курьер положил перед ним три симпатично оформленных томика.<br/>      — Довольно интересно пишут, даже удивительно, — заметил он, когда его помощник Резарик спросил о впечатлениях.<br/>      — Вы думали, что будет плохо?<br/>      — Я ничего не думал. Сам бы я точно не стал таким заниматься.<br/>      — А как же выражение себя в творчестве? — с лёгкой иронией спросил Резарик, прекрасно зная, что ответит Айзек.<br/>      — Пф, одна головная боль от этого творчества, — отмахнулся тот. — Сколько не общался с этими «творческими» — у всех какие-то дурацкие проблемы.<br/>      — И всё-таки вы решили почитать, что они пишут.<br/>      — Это не обязывает меня общаться с авторами.<br/>      — А про что здесь? — Резарик кивнул на томик, лежащий на столе.<br/>      — Про таких, как мы, но не про нас, — ответил Айзек, откинувшись на стуле и глядя в потолок.<br/>      — Это как? — спросил Резарик, видя, что по собственному желанию гильдмастер не продолжит.<br/>      Айзек, хмурясь, снова сел ровно и опёрся на стол, мрачно наклонив голову.<br/>      — Здесь, — он похлопал по книге, — рассказы про ребят, которые так же, как мы, попали то ли в виртуальную реальность, то ли в похожий на неё мир. Но на совсем других условиях. Признаться, это заставило меня задуматься. Например, в одном из рассказов… настоящая смерть. Не как здесь. А как было… — Айзек неопределённо махнул рукой, — там, раньше. Но при этом мир почти такой же, как здесь. Со всеми этими…<br/>      Айзек замялся, и Резарик предположил:<br/>      — Игровыми условностями?<br/>      — Именно. Всё это очень серьёзно написано. По-настоящему как-то. Если бы, чёрт подери, не одна деталь!<br/>      Смена интонации Айзека со странно-задумчивой на гневную была такой резкой, что Резарик даже испугался.<br/>      — Этот рассказ какой-то идиот писал, который ни разу рейд-босса в глаза не видел. Главный герой идёт соло в данж, рассчитанный на рейд! Без топ-шмота! Что он там ловить собрался, феерические люли?<br/>      — Может, у него оверлевел? — предположил Резарик.<br/>      — Не логично, — отрезал Айзек. — Все начинают в равных условиях, и без долгого фарма в рейде ему просто неоткуда было его взять.<br/>      — А чем всё заканчивается?<br/>      — Пока ничем. Автор обещает продолжение. Намекает на большую любовь и глубокую подоплёку действий главного героя.<br/>      — Видимо, это важнее в истории, чем игровые условности, — усмехнулся Резарик.<br/>      — С тем же успехом можно было написать то же самое хоть про Средневековую Европу, хоть про вымышленный мир, населённый разумным ящерицами, — буркнул Айзек.<br/>      — Тогда это было бы не так близко читателю.<br/>      — Ну разве что… Хотя вот второй рассказ куда более разумный. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Вспомни первое время здесь и скажи: ты задумывался о том, как убить монстра?<br/>      — В смысле?<br/>      — Мы убиваем монстров так же, как делали это в игре. Да, теперь мы не жмём на кнопки, а сами руками машем, но технически мы делаем то же самое: выбираем нужное умение и применяем его.<br/>      — Было довольно тяжело к этому привыкнуть, — заметил Резарик.<br/>      — Да брось, — отмахнулся Айзек. — Представь, что тебе всему пришлось бы учиться с нуля. По-настоящему, понимаешь? Махать мечом, стрелять из лука, колдовать… Не знаю насчёт магии, но, поверь, ты не станешь мастером меча за пару недель тренировок. Но большинству наших это не нужно. Жми в иконки, нагибай! Что бы с нами было, если бы этих иконок не было, а?<br/>      — Мы бы много умирали, — предположил Резарик.<br/>      — Ага, и власть захватили бы те, кто раньше учился боевым искусствам, — хмыкнул Айзек. — Кстати, в третьем рассказе примерно такая ситуация и описана: главный герой знает, что будет играть в игру с полным погружением в виртуальную реальность, и заранее проходит курс интенсивных тренировок. Таким нехитрым образом он легко мочит монстров на порядок сильнее себя — просто избивает их, как гопников в подворотне!<br/>      Внезапно Айзек снова стал серьёзным.<br/>      — А знаешь, чего бы ещё не было, кроме иконок? Полоски жизни у монстров.<br/>      — А в чём проблема? — удивился Резарик.<br/>      — Ты бы смог убить живое существо? Ты вообще хоть раз задумывался, что все вот эти создания, с которыми мы сражаемся, — живые?<br/>      — Нет, разумеется. Это же просто монстры!<br/>      — Именно, — согласился Айзек. — А могло бы быть и не так.<br/>      Резарику начало надоедать философское настроение гильдмастера и обилие несвойственных ему предположений. Обычно Айзек был предельно конкретен и сослагательным наклонением не злоупотреблял.<br/>      — Похоже, эти рассказы сильно на вас повлияли, — заметил он.<br/>      — Да, ты прав, — согласился Айзек. — Обо многом задумался.<br/>      — Возможно, вам стоило взять рассказы другого жанра.<br/>      — Например?<br/>      — Про любовь, скажем.<br/>      — Пф, сдались мне эти сопли!<br/>      — А если главный герой… — Резарик сделал небольшую драматическую паузу, — вы, Айзек?<br/>      — Кто?! — немедленно взвился Айзек. — Кто посмел?!<br/>      — Не удивляйтесь так, вы популярный человек! Говорят, из членов Круглого Стола вы самый страстный!<br/>      Айзек аж возмущением поперхнулся.<br/>      — Что? — сдавленно переспросил он.<br/>      — Да-да, самый страстный в постели, именно так написано в одном рассказе. Автор утверждает, что это сообщил — ни за что не угадаете кто! — Красти!<br/>      — Дай мне этого энтузиаста, я ему ноги переломаю! — разъярился Айзек.<br/>      — Кого — Красти? — невинно переспросил Резарик.<br/>      — Да нет же! Автора!<br/>      — Он пожелал остаться неизвестным.<br/>      — Чтоб он сдох! Тогда начнём с Красти…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Правильные слова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему ты отказываешься? Мы будем самой лучшей парой, играющей Ромео и Джульетту! Только представь: ты из суровой гильдии воинов, где запрещены отношения с женщинами, а я из консервативного ордена магов, послушницы которого обязаны постоянно носить фиолетовые балахоны…<br/>      Под конец монолога Тетры Наоцугу наконец-таки смог стряхнуть её с себя и сесть в кресло.<br/>      — Ну хватит уже, — устало вздохнул он. — Я не собираюсь участвовать ни в каких сценках. Почему ты не можешь выступить одна?<br/>      — Это скучно! — заявила Тетра, устраиваясь на подлокотнике. — Безусловно, я самый прекрасный айдол в этом городе, но людям надоест, если они будут видеть только меня.<br/>      — Так найди кого-нибудь ещё!<br/>      — Я думала об этом, — серьёзно ответила Тетра. — Мне кажется, на фестивале хорошо смотрелось бы трио милашек — я, принцесса Ленессия и Акацуки.<br/>      Сидевший рядом на диване Сироэ поперхнулся чаем.<br/>      — Как ты себе это представляешь? — поинтересовался он.<br/>      — В красках! С масштабом! — Тетра раскинула руки, показывая величину своего воображения.<br/>      — Не знаю насчёт принцессы, но Акацуки тебя точно даже слушать не станет, — уверенно сказал Наоцугу. — Генриетта со своими платьями уже довела её до нервного тика. Найди кого-нибудь ещё. Кого-нибудь, кто с удовольствием будет носить откровенные наряды с короткими юбками…<br/>      — Не хотите ли кексиков к чаю? — спросил Нянта, заходя в комнату, и тем спас Наоцугу от неизбежного возмездия за затрагивание неприличных тем.<br/>      — Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Сироэ после паузы, созданной принесёнными сладостями, — если поставить рядом Генриетту с розовым платьишком и Наоцугу, рассуждающего о женских предметах гардероба, каким получится суммарный импульс Акацуки?<br/>      — Даже не пытайтесь ставить такие опыты над моей психикой, господин.<br/>      Голос Акацуки, как это часто бывало, раздался откуда-то с потолка. Изящным прыжком она спустилась на пол и аккуратно пристроилась на диване.<br/>      — Это был мыслительный эксперимент, — миролюбиво ответил Сироэ. — Кстати! Тетра, не попробовать ли тебе поговорить с Генриеттой? Думаю, у неё найдутся на примете и другие очаровательные девушки, которые смогут стать тебе достойными компаньонками.<br/>      — Пожалуй, ты прав! — сказала она, вскакивая. — Прости, мой славный воин, но меня ждут великие дела!<br/>      — Наконец-таки, — выдохнул Наоцугу, когда за Тетрой захлопнулась дверь. — Надеюсь, она не будет терроризировать меня на фестивале, и я смогу хоть немного отдохнуть.<br/>      — У тебя большие планы? — поинтересовался Нянта.<br/>      Наоцугу смутился.<br/>      — Не то чтобы. Просто погуляю. А что вы планируете делать?<br/>      — Меня пригласили провести кулинарные мастер-классы, — ответил Нянта.<br/>      — А я надеюсь наконец выспаться в этот день, — вздохнул Сироэ.<br/>      — Господин, вам нужно иногда выходить на улицу! — строго заявила Акацуки.<br/>      — У меня совершенно нет на это времени. Да, большую часть забот по организации взяли на себя торговые гильдии и Альянс Полумесяца. Но всё равно мне пришлось долго сидеть над бумагами, чтобы удачно спланировать работу фестиваля и решить организационные конфликты. Только недавно закончил. Сегодня у меня свободный вечер, однако Минори попросила меня прочитать и оценить рассказы их компании. Сама знаешь — я не могу отказать. Так что ближайший день, когда я смогу полноценно отдохнуть — это день фестиваля.<br/>      — Разве чтение для тебя — не отдых? — удивился Наоцугу.<br/>      — Безусловно, книги расслабляют, — улыбнулся Сироэ. — Однако меня попросили дать творчеству оценку, и я не могу их подвести.<br/>      — Молодые люди лишь поинтересовались твоим мнением, — улыбнулся Нянта. — Ты вовсе не обязан выступать для них литературным критиком.<br/>      — Именно! — поддержал Наоцугу. — Просто скажи о том, какие мысли и эмоции посетили тебя при прочтении. Я именно это и сделал!<br/>      — О, ты уже прочитал? В любом случае, нужно как-то корректно это сформулировать.<br/>      — Тебе не понравилось?<br/>      — Не то чтобы не понравилось… — Сироэ смутился, поправил очки и постарался сосредоточиться. — Я не так уж много читаю художественную литературу, но в их рассказах есть вещи, которые мне видятся серьёзными недостатками. Однако, возможно, это лишь отсутствие у меня должного читательского опыта.<br/>      — Попробуй сначала описать нам то, что ты думаешь, — предложил Нянта. — Главное, начинай с того, что тебе понравилось.<br/>      — Что ж… — Сироэ ещё раз поправил очки. — В рассказе Тои и Минори меня впечатлила проработка деталей. Минори придумала интересную стратегию победы над высокоуровневым монстром силами довольно слабых игроков. Описанием самих боевых действий, по всей видимости, занимался Тоя, и, должен сказать, он отлично чувствует динамику боя и способен передать её словами. Однако, хоть они и брат с сестрой, в их характерах и видении мира столько различий, что они явно не смогли найти общий знаменатель и написать текст в едином стиле. Местами текст как будто написан на разных языках!<br/>      — Может, они писали куски текста по очереди, не прочитывая то, что написал другой? — предположил Наоцугу.<br/>      — Не исключено. Продолжу: история Руди понравилась мне своей беззаботностью. Что говорить — сам факт того, что он смог написать рассказ, уже впечатляет.<br/>      — Разве это странно? — удивился Наоцугу.<br/>      — Безусловно, — ответил Сироэ. — Люди Земли не могут сотворять что-то новое. Выходит, для Руди теперь открыты все двери. К тому же, у него неплохое чувство юмора, и, вполне возможно, он найдёт себя в комедийном жанре. Сэрара великолепно описала образ главной героини, убранство её комнаты и повседневный гардероб. Но сюжет получился откровенно слабым. Я не понял, что она хотела написать.<br/>      — Юная Сэрара пытается найти себя, — объяснил Нянта. — Это её способ посмотреть на себя чужими глазами.<br/>      — Но героиня совершенно не похожа на неё. Настоящая Сэрара нравится мне куда больше.<br/>      — Мой дорогой Сироэ, не пытайся постигнуть то, что происходит в головах юных барышень! Если хочешь дать ей добрый совет — просто предложи больше внимания уделять сюжету.<br/>      — Хорошо, я подумаю. И, наконец, рассказ Исудзу, — Сироэ глубоко вздохнул. — Скажите, кто-нибудь знает, откуда она вообще взяла идею секса между двумя мужчинами?<br/>      — О таком сейчас много говорят, — подала голос Акацуки. — Могла услышать от старших подруг. С некоторыми стало просто невозможно разговаривать, разговор сразу уходит в какие-то дебри.<br/>      — Не то чтобы я принципиально против, но познания о мужской анатомии у неё стремятся к нулю. То же касается понимания психологических аспектов взаимоотношений. Это какой-то цирк, честное слово.<br/>      — Разве кто-то пишет такие истории серьёзно? — поинтересовалась Акацуки. — Мои знакомые уверяют, что это просто весёлые выдумки.<br/>      — По крайней мере, мне доводилось читать пару весьма вдумчивых рассказов такого плана, — сказал Сироэ, и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Причём даже со своим участием.<br/>      — Серьёзно?! — изумился Наоцугу. — Расскажи!<br/>      — Пожалуй, я не возьмусь подробно пересказывать содержание, — улыбнулся Сироэ. — Один из них совсем недавно прислали из Сусукино, и я могу дать его тебе почитать, если тебе интересно. Ребята из гильдии Серебряного Меча написали много интересного, но к одной рукописи был прикреплён листок с запиской от Демикаса. Он настоятельно рекомендовал мне ознакомиться, утверждая, что после этого произведения Вильям не спал три дня. При этом он предупредил, что в рассказе содержится одна существенная неточность — я ни разу не коверкаю его имя.<br/>      — Подожди, так это рассказ про тебя… и Демикаса?! — Наоцугу замер, поражённый осознанием.<br/>      — Что ж, я могу представить, почему эта история стала так мучительна для Вильяма, — заметил Нянта. — Моё душевное спокойствие сложно поколебать настолько, чтобы вызвать бессонницу, но, должен признать, сама идея более чем впечатляющая.<br/>      — Как теперь перестать это представлять?.. — простонал Наоцугу.<br/>      — Господин, а вас это не взволновало? — поинтересовалась Акацуки.<br/>      — В первый момент — да, я был шокирован. Но, вчитавшись, я понял, что описываемые там персонажи не имеют никакого отношения ни ко мне, ни к Демикасу. Просто какие-то люди с такими же именами, как наши. О чём тут переживать? Мне особенно понравился один эпизод…<br/>      Наоцугу поднял на Сироэ взгляд, полный боли и отчаянья.<br/>      — Впрочем, я не буду его пересказывать, — тут же исправился Сироэ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Увлечённые художники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кёко, не виси бревном, изогнись как-нибудь!<br/>      — Вы меня так своими лечилками накачали, что я своего тела не чувствую!<br/>      Клуб рисования, сформировавшийся в Бригаде Западного Ветра, довольно быстро столкнулся с крайне существенной проблемой: в этом мире начисто отсутствовали справочники и учебники рисования. Чему-то учились методом проб и ошибок, что-то вспоминали и объясняли те, кто много рисовал в старом мире, но всё равно на некоторые вопросы не было внятных ответов. Впрочем, участницы клуба относились к происходящему с неизменным оптимизмом и нехватку знаний о деталях анатомии человека смело компенсировали натурными постановками.<br/>      — Киринон, подержи Кёко немного без лечения, — тихо сказала Исами.<br/>      — Но ей же будет больно, — усомнилась та.<br/>      — Зато она будет сладко стонать, — подсказала Надзуна.<br/>      Судя по выражению лица Киринон, с такой перспективой все остальные детали её не волновали.<br/>      Сегодняшняя постановка была идеей Оливы. Она и раньше много рисовала и даже участвовала в форумных конкурсах. Свою деятельность в клубе Олива начала с того, что регулярно радовала всех милыми рисунками зверюшек. Но в один прекрасный день призналась, что всегда мечтала попробовать себя совсем другом стиле.<br/>      — Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросила Олива у подошедшей Исами.<br/>      — Мы договорились. Сейчас Кёко вылечат до максимума, а потом некоторое время не будут трогать. Если ей станет слишком больно, будут понемногу поддерживать.<br/>      — Хорошо, постараюсь не пропустить момент, — ответила Олива и на всякий случай заранее заткнула нос платочком.<br/>      Исами глянула на её рисунок. Набросок уже производил впечатление — из довольно слабого монстра, обвившего Кёко длинными лианами, Олива сделала страшное чудище с щупальцами, непристойно терзающее полуобнажённую девушку.<br/>      — У тебя неплохо получается, — ободрила её Исами.<br/>      — Ах, такой сюжет, такой сюжет! Я всегда мечтала увидеть хоть что-то подобное вживую! — Олива закатила глаза, и, похоже, платочек ей уже пригодился.<br/>      Тем временем действие лечащих заклинаний на Кёко кончилось, и она взвыла от внезапной боли.<br/>      — Чтоб вы все сдохли со своей живописью! Извращенки! — чертыхалась она.<br/>      — А почему именно Кёко? — тихо поинтересовалась Надзуна. Несмотря на формальную должность главы клуба, она не всегда могла участвовать во встречах — нужно было заниматься делами гильдии.<br/>      — Потому что она не рисует и у неё большой запас здоровья, — объяснила Исами.<br/>      — У тебя тоже ничего, — заметила Надзуна.<br/>      — Я организатор, — огрызнулась Исами.<br/>      Надзуна хмыкнула, но не стала развивать тему.<br/>      Когда, наконец, Олива и другие девчонки подтвердили, что зарисовали всё, что им было необходимо, Исами лично зарубила монстра, выступавшего невольным натурщиком. Кёко шлёпнулась на землю, и её тут же окружили, утешая, закутывая в одеяло и выясняя, чем поправить её настроение.<br/>      — Смотри, отлично же получилось! — восторженно говорила ей Олива, показывая свои наброски.<br/>      — Это я?! — изумилась Кёко, глядя на трепыхающуюся деву на рисунке.<br/>      — Я совместила здесь несколько образов, чтобы создать оригинального персонажа, — объяснила Олива. — Но если хочешь, я могу отдельно нарисовать твой портрет!<br/>      — Только, очень тебя прошу, нарисуй меня одетой, — поморщилась Кёко. — Или, по крайней мере, с достоверным размером груди.<br/>      — Тебе не нравятся пышные формы? — заинтересовалась Киринон.<br/>      — Я предпочитаю реализм и объективное отражение действительности. И, пожалуй, на чужие формы тоже не заглядываюсь.<br/>      — Ох, а я просто обожаю красивых женщин, — мечтательно протянула Киринон.<br/>      — Получается, вы рисуете только девушек? — спросила Надзуна, просматривая наброски.<br/>      — Для сложных сюжетов — да, — подтвердила Исами. — У нас нет мужчин, которые согласились бы нам позировать. Поэтому с натуры мы рисуем только то, что можем увидеть на улице.<br/>      — Ну так соблазните мужчину, пообещайте ему феерические любовные ласки… — предложила Надзуна.<br/>      — Ага, заманите в лес и отдайте на растерзание нужному монстру. Мы уже думали над этим. Не вариант.<br/>      — Так соблазните заинтересованного в таком досуге мужчину.<br/>      — А как его вычислить?<br/>      Надзуна задумалась.<br/>      — Подкатывать с конкретными, но завуалированными предложениями? «Привет, мой сладкий пупсик, не хотел бы ты провести этот вечер в компании приятных девушек, предаваясь незабываемым ласкам, которые ты нигде более не испытаешь?»<br/>      — Нужно уточнить, что ласки эти довольно болезненны, — заметила Исами.<br/>      — Ты права, — согласилась Надзуна. — Назовите это «феерией ощущений, которые поразят тебя так, как пронзает копьё трепещущую рыбу».<br/>      — У тебя странные ассоциации.<br/>      — Зато многие согласятся просто от неожиданности!<br/>      — И репутация нашей гильдии будет безнадёжно испорчена…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Скоро фестиваль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Айзек догнал Красти на входе в зал Круглого Стола.<br/>      — Слышь, четырёхглазый, — агрессивно начал Айзек, — это ты про меня слухи распускаешь?<br/>      — Про то, что ты хорош в постели? — сразу предположил Красти.<br/>      — Ты совсем страх потерял?! — взвился Айзек, хватая Красти за ворот. — Да я тебя прямо тут урою!<br/>      — Успокойся. Я не стремился оскорбить тебя. Если бы у меня стояла такая задача, я бы сказал, что у тебя маленький член.<br/>      Ироничное спокойствие привело Айзека в бешенство, и он резким движением отпихнул Красти к стене, явно намереваясь начистить ему рыло.<br/>      — Ты точно хочешь давать им основание для новых фантазий? — поинтересовался Красти, кивая в сторону.<br/>      Айзек оглянулся. С улицы и из зала Круглого Стола на них с большим восторгом смотрели девушки из практически всех крупных гильдий.<br/>      — Я не распространяю слухи, — сказал Красти, поправляя очки, когда ошарашенный Айзек отпустил его. — Я сам не ожидал, что девушки воспримут мою шутку настолько буквально. Пойдём, совет скоро начнётся.<br/>      Девушки разочарованно переглянулись. Айзек от души двинул кулаком по стене и злобно зыркнул на них. Коридор резко опустел.<br/>      — Донимают фанатки? — с радушной улыбкой поинтересовался подошедший Содзиро.<br/>      — Вроде того, — буркнул Айзек.<br/>      — Не злись на них. Они могут выражать любовь крайне своеобразно, но гораздо лучше научиться принимать их чувства, чем злиться.<br/>      Они вошли в зал и расселись на свои места. Не хватало только Сироэ, так что гильдмастера продолжили болтать о насущном.<br/>      — Это не своеобразная любовь, это издевательство какое-то, — раздражённо сказал Айзек. — Какого чёрта они выдумывают подробности моей личной жизни?<br/>      — Ты смешиваешь понятия, — заметил Содзиро. — Они не лезут в твою жизнь и не утверждают, что что-то о ней знают. Ты им нравишься, вот они и делают тебя объектом своих фантазий.<br/>      — Ты тоже пострадал? — сочувственно спросил Мититака у Айзека.<br/>      — Меня бесит, что кто-то обо мне фантазирует, — буркнул тот.<br/>      — Фантазии позволяют нам открыть доселе неизведанные грани реальности, — вклинился в разговор Родерик.<br/>      — Ага, неизведанные… — хмыкнул Мититака, — Вы свои щупальца будете выставлять на фестивале?<br/>      — Ты слишком плохо думаешь о моей гильдии. Разумеется, мы сделали много новых инсталляций. Мы даже готовим для них отдельный павильон.<br/>      — Айзек, я думаю, тебе нужно сходить на эту выставку, — сказал Мититака. — По-моему, для всех наших, гхм, творческих личностей нет особой разницы — фантазировать о реальных людях или о щупальцах. Мы для них — просто образы.<br/>      — Если эти фантазии будут распространяться, это может навредить репутации, — нервно пробормотал Айнс, потирая лоб.<br/>      — Чтобы репутации что-то навредило, читатели должны искренне поверить в вымышленную ситуацию, — заметил Красти.<br/>      — Они верят во всякую пургу! — Айзек снова разозлился.<br/>      — Ты всё ещё переживаешь из-за слухов про твои постельные подвиги? Если они стали так популярны, значит, люди и без рассказов уверены в высоком потенциале твоего либидо.<br/>      — И всё равно меня это бесит!<br/>      В зал вошёл Сироэ, и разговор затих.<br/>      — Извините за опоздание, — сказал он, занимая своё место. — Сегодня мы должны обсудить нашу готовность к фестивалю, который обещает быть очень большим. Карасин, вы подготовили всё необходимое? Отлично, мы послушаем отчёт. Но до этого у нас есть срочное дело: к городу приближаются рыцари Одиссеи.<br/>      — Кто это? — спросил Айзек.<br/>      — Их называют защитниками людей Земли, но, похоже, их основная цель — вернуться в наш старый мир.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Рыцари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Появление рыцарей Одиссеи сильно взволновало всю Акихабару. Их медленное мрачное шествие к главной площади заставило собраться огромную толпу зевак. Сами рыцари, казалось, были полностью отрешены от внешнего мира, и совершенно не реагировали на действия окружающих. Тем не менее, бойцы Ордена Чёрного Меча бдительно следили за их передвижениями.<br/>      Несмотря на все старания Красти и Сироэ, рыцари Одиссеи начисто отказались сотрудничать с Круглым Столом. Когда очередное предложение разбилось о бессмысленно-тупой взгляд Сюнити, назвавшегося главным, в разговор вклинилась Мариэль.<br/>      — Может, поживёте пока здесь? — предложила она. — У нас завтра фестиваль начнётся.<br/>      — Мы не можем задерживаться, — жёстко ответил Сюнити. — Мы зашли только с одной целью — узнать, не нашли ли вы способ вернуться в наш мир. Если нет — мы уходим.<br/>      — Вы считаете, что ваш метод может помочь? — поинтересовался Сироэ.<br/>      — Да, пока это лучшее, что мы нашли. Вы же знаете? Когда умираешь, видишь частичку нашего мира. Возможно, однажды мы сможем умереть здесь, чтобы возродиться там. А может, умрём навсегда. Но и это будет лучше, чем оставаться. Мы не собираемся участвовать в ваших попытках жить так, как будто всё в порядке.<br/>      Над площадью повисло напряжённое молчание. Сюнити осуждающе окинул зевак взглядом и дал рыцарям знак уходить.<br/>      — Извините, можно напоследок один вопрос? — скромно уточнила Мариэль.<br/>      Сюнити повернулся к ней.<br/>      — Это касается наших убеждений?<br/>      — Да, напрямую.<br/>      — Тогда спрашивайте.<br/>      — Почему вы сражаетесь в таких хороших доспехах?<br/>      — В доспехах?.. — изумлённо переспросил Сюнити.<br/>      — Именно. При таком снаряжении монстрам нужно нанести достаточно большой урон, чтобы вас убить. Если вы снимете доспехи, вас смогут убить буквально первые попавшиеся суслики.<br/>      Рыцари Одиссеи переглянулись.<br/>      — Доспехи… Урон… Суслики… — бормотал Сюнити, осматривая себя. — Доспехи… А-а-а-а!<br/>      Издав истошный вопль, рыцарь начал срывать с себя всё, что было на нём надето, и раскидывать в стороны.<br/>      — Вперёд, к смерти! — закричал он и, сверкая обнажёнными ягодицами, рванул в сторону городских ворот. Соратники последовали его примеру.<br/>      Первым из ступора вышел Айзек.<br/>      — Да они с ума сошли! — взвыл он, после чего повернулся к своим воинам и махнул рукой. — Поймайте этих эксгибиционистов!<br/>      — Девочки! НАТУРА! — восторженно завопила быстро сориентировавшаяся Надзуна.<br/>      — Я что-то не так сказала? — ошалело спросила Мариэль у Сироэ, глядя, как половина собравшейся толпы утекает с площади в спонтанном марафоне.<br/>      Сироэ пожал плечами и поднёс руку к голове — его вызывала Акацуки.<br/>      «Господин, по городу бегут голые мужчины», — сообщила она.<br/>      «Я знаю», — ответил Сироэ.<br/>      «За ними бегут воины с топорами».<br/>      «Я знаю».<br/>      «А за ними — женщины с блокнотами, зарисовывающие на ходу».<br/>      «Я знаю».<br/>      «Господин, это нормально?»<br/>      «Похоже, что да…»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Мир меняется</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Акацуки нашла Сироэ на крыше дома их гильдии.<br/>      — Господин, вы всё-так не пойдёте на фестиваль?<br/>      Сироэ покачал головой.<br/>      — Гораздо приятнее наблюдать за ним отсюда.<br/>      — Признайтесь: вы просто боитесь снова нарваться на толпу голых мужиков.<br/>      — Да уж, это было впечатляющее зрелище! — улыбнулся Сироэ. — Но ты же знаешь — не в этом дело. Всё это… не моё. Хотя, возможно, я спущусь ненадолго — мне обещали показать нечто совершенно незабываемое.<br/>      — Инсталляцию с щупальцами?<br/>      — Нет, хотя на неё я бы тоже посмотрел. Нянта передал мне, что местные повара решили объединить усилия и сделать гигантский торт. Но это будет сюрприз, так что не рассказывай никому.<br/>      — Разумеется, не буду. Так я смогу получить первый кусок.<br/>      Акацуки часто говорила с одной интонацией, не меняя выражения лица, но, похоже, сейчас она была сильно заинтригована.<br/>      — Хорошо, тогда мы можем сходить вместе. Не волнуйся, я не буду претендовать на первую пробу!<br/>      — Тогда мне нужно подготовиться, — Акацуки резко вскочила и стремительно исчезла.<br/>      Сироэ и рта открыть не успел, чтобы предложить ей не переживать об этом. Если ей нужно — пусть готовится.<br/>      «Интересно, какой она была раньше? — подумал Сироэ. — Какими мы все были раньше? Смогли бы мы сделать такой же фестиваль в том мире? Или мы и сами меняемся вместе с этой реальностью?»<br/>      — Сироэ! — раздался крик снизу.<br/>      Внизу стоял Наоцугу с ребятами из Альянса Полумесяца.<br/>      — Пойдём с нами на фестиваль! — заорал он, увидев выглянувшего Сироэ.<br/>      «Почему ты не вызвал меня по телепатической связи?» — поинтересовался тот в ответ.<br/>      — Потому что я могу-у-у! — взвыл Наоцугу. — Но долго кричать я не буду, так что собирайся быстрее!<br/>      «А почему бы, собственно, и нет?» — подумал Сироэ, кивнул и направился вниз, думая о том, что надо бы сообщить Акацуки, а ещё пойти всем вместе посмотреть на пресловутые щупальца, а потом попробовать торт, о котором говорил Нянта, а потом…<br/>      В конце концов, мир меняется. И все его жители меняются вместе с ним.<br/>      А значит, и он тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>